Spiegel meiner Seele
by Zephairy
Summary: Kann man jemandem beibrigen, anderen Menschn zu vertrauen, wenn dieser sein Vertrauen in sich und die Welt schon vor langer Zeit verloren hat? Ist eine Liebe ohne Vertrauen möglich? Kann aus Dunkelheit Licht enstehen? ShonenAi, Pairing EyesxAyumu


**A/N:** Ich werde das hier nur einmal machen:

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charas gehören nicht mir und sind aus der Serie „Spiral-Suiri no Kizuna". Ich mach mit dieser Geschichte garantiert kein Geld (auch wenn ich sehr gern wollte) und so weiter und sofort...

**Genere:** Shonen-Ai in späteren Kapiteln (einen Lemon werde ich nicht einbauen!)

**Pairing: **EyesxAyumu, Kouske und ? (wer weiß)

**

* * *

**

**Spiegel meiner Seele**

**Kapitel 1.**

_**Schwarze Seele**_

Das stätige Brummen des Motors versetzte ihn langsam in einen leichten und willkommenen Dämmerschlaf. Durch die getönten Scheiben der Limousine tanzte gedämpftes Licht auf seinen blassen Händen auf und ab. In Gedanken versunken versuchte er sie verzweifelt selbst zu erklären, warum um Gottes Willen er wieder zurück nach Japan geflogen war. Alles ergab keinen richtigen Sinn und er hasste es sinnlos zu handeln. Oft. Normalerweise.

Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur verwirrt und wurde von seinem Verlangen, die anderen Blade Children widerzusehen, beherrscht. Nein, das war es auch nicht, denn eigentlich hatte er einfach nur furchtbare Angst davor, unter diesen Umständen, in denen er sich befand, allein zu sein. Ihm war völlig egal, wenn er widersehen würde!

Rio, die ihm wie immer um den Hals fallen würde, wenn er ihr eine Wassermelone brachte, Kousuke, mit dem er nie einer Meinung war, oder sogar diese verrückte Reporterin Hiyono.

Sogar diesen Ayumu...

Ja, sogar ihn würde er ertragen, um dem zu enfliehen, was ihm Stunde um Stunde unerträglicher wurde. Insgeheim fragte er sich, was wohl in diesen drei Jahren aus ihm geworden sein mag. Ohne Zweifel glaubte dieser Möchtegern-Detektiv immer noch nicht an sich und seine begrenzten Fähigkeiten.

Seine Mundwinkel bogen sich bei diesem Gedanken unwillkürlich nach oben. Er musste Lächeln und zum ersten Mal seit langem erreichte dieses Lächeln auch seine saphirblauen Augen. Sicher würde er klein Narumi früher oder später begegnen, denn immerhin ging er ab heute auf die Universität, die an Ayumus High-School angeschlossen war.

Während seine Gedanken an dem 14 jährigen Ayumu von damals hängen blieben, ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die angenehm kühle Autoscheibe sinken. Dann hob er seine rechte Hand und drehte sie im Zwielicht der Limousine hin und her, aber egal, wie das wenige Licht auch auf sie fiel, immer erschien sie blass. „Fast tot", dachte er sich und kniff angespannt die Augen zusammen.

Als die Limousine aprubt zum Halten kam ruckte sein Körper nach vorn und er stieß sich den Kopf am Vordersitz. Leise fluchend rieb er über seine müden Augen und sah zum Fenster hinaus auf die Universität. Als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete, blendete ihn strahlendes Sonnenlicht. Er zog eine Grimasse und schlug die helfende Hand seines Fahrers angewidert zur Seite.

„Ich schaffe es schon, alleine auszusteigen, James!"

Der eiskalte Ton seiner Stimme schlug seinem Fahrer wie eine Faust entgegen, weshalb dieser so schnell wie möglich ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Schützling brachte.

„Was wir heute wieder für eine Frohnatur sind, Mr. Rutherford."

Eyes bedachte James mit einem stählernen Blick und stieg geschmeidig aus dem Wagen.

„Deinen Sarkasmus kannst du dir sparen, James. Es sei denn, du verspührst den Wunsch, dir einen neuen Job suchen zu wollen."

„Natürlich nicht, Mr. Rutherford! Ihre Sonnenbrille."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort auszutauschen nahm Eyes die Sonnenbrille entgegen, setzte sie geschickt auf seine wohlgefohrmte Nase und lief auf den Eingang der Universität zu. Beim Gehen ließ er seine rechte Hand durch sein silbernes rückenlanges Haar gleiten. Getarnt hinter den dunklen Gläsern der Sonnenbrille huschten Eyes Augen unsicher hin und her.

Die Universität sah für ihn in etwas so einladend aus, wie ein Gefängnis, auch wenn Eyes die Farbe des Gebäudes mehr als zusagte. Schwarz. Schwarz war schon seit jeher seine Farbe gewesen. Kalt und abweisend so wie sein gesamtes Wesen, seine Seele. Wieder stiel sich ein zynisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Die Welt war so wunderschön, wenn man sich um nichts außer sich selbst zu kümmern brauchte.

Auch wenn Eyes wusste, dass er sich damit selbst belog, gab ihm diese Einstellung eine gewissen Sicherheit. Die Sicherheit, die er brauchte, um innerlich nicht zu zerbrechen, um seine Seele davor zu bewahren zerissen zu werden.

Am torbogenartigen Eingang des Gebäudes angekommen stämmte Eyes sein Gewicht gegen die Tür und betrat die lange Eingangshalle. Sicheren Schrittes ging er den Flur entlang. Die schweren schwarzen Lederstiefel, die er immer trug, erzeugten auf dem reinen Marmorboden ein hell klingendes Geräusch, welches von den hohen Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde. Alles klang hohl und leer, als hätte dieses Gebäude vor Eyes noch nie jemand betreten.

Um die himmlische Ruhe zu genießen, schloß er seine Augen, bis...

Eine Tür aus einem der Seitenflure des Ganges, mit sehr viel mehr Kraft als nötig, zugeschlagen wurde. Körperlich zuckte Eyes erschreckt zusammen, doch innerlich verfluchte er die Person, die es gewagt hatte, ihn zu stören. Mit dem festen Vorhaben , genau dieser Person gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, hielt Eyes in der Bewegung inne und wartete auf dem Hauptflur unruhig darauf, dass sich jemand zeigen würde. Dies würde genau die richtige Gelegenheit sein, seine Wut und überaus schlechte Laune an jemanden auszulassen, der dann nicht wissen würde, wer oder was über ihn gekommen war. Doch Eyes zuckte ungewollt erneut zusammen, als eine weitere Tür zucknallte.

Mit den Augen rollend fragte er sich insgeheim, was bloß an dieser Uni los war. Anscheinend besuchten sie nur Verrückte. Doch dann vernahm Eyes eine helle Mädchen Stimme, die so laut war, dass es ihm in den Ohren klingelte.

„...bleib doch stehen. Bitte! Ach komm schon, es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen, alles zu essen..."

Irgendwoher kam Eyes diese unangenehm schrille Stimme seltsam vertraut vor, doch woher nur...

In diesem Moment unterbrach der Anblick einer Person, die gerade mit schlitterndem Schritt im Mittelgang direkt vor ihm zum halten kam, seine Gedanken.

Eyes stockte schlichtweg der Atem, als der Junge anmutig herumwirbelte und in den Gang zurücksah. Das kastanienbraune Haar des Jungen glitzerte im einfallendem Sonnenlicht der Fenster in den verschiedensten Gold- und Rottönen und folgte seiner Bewegung geschmeidig, so dass es ihm am Ende leicht ins Gesicht fiel. In seinen braunen Augen loderte ein Feuer, dass nur allzu deutlich machte, wie wütend er war. Ganz zum Stillstand gekommen, verlagerte der Junge sein Gewicht auf ein Bein und stämmte eine Hand auf seine Hüfte.

Als er anfing zu Reden, konnte Eyes nicht umhin zu denken, wie angenehm seine Stimme war. Voll und klar, so sollte jede Stimme sich anhören.

„Hör mal, Hiyono. Mir reicht es! Kauf dir zur Abwechslung mal dein eigenes Essen und lass meines in Frieden."

Den Rest des Satzes unterstrich der Junge mit einer schnellen Handgeste. Dann drehte er sich zu Eyes um und erstarrte...

In diesem Moment war Eyes unheimlich froh darüber, seine dunkel getönte Sonnenbrille aufzuhaben, denn er glaubte, seine Augen würden vor Schock hervorquellen. Vor ihm stand doch nicht etwa...

Nein! Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf und zwang sich dazu ruhig zu atmen. Währenddessen war auch die Inhaberin der schrillen Stimme aus dem Seiteneingang aufgetaucht und klammerte sich, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab, an den Arm des Jungen.

Verwirrt guckte sie zu ihm auf und fragte irritiert: „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Der Junge deutete ein knappes Nicken nach vorne an. Eyes wusste sofort, dass diese Geste dazu diente das Mädchen auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Nun hefteten sich auch ihre rehbraunen Augen auf ihn. Zuerst legte sie den Kopf schief und schien nachzudenken, doch plötzlich weiteten sich ihre großen Augen.

Auch Eyes sah das Pärchen unentwegt aus, zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffenen Augen, an. Schnell tat er die Begegnug als Zufall ab und sagte sich immer wieder, dass sie nicht die sein konnten, für die er sie hielt, auch wenn alle Anzeichen gegen seine Wunschvorstellung sprachen.

Eyes hatte sich soweit gefasst, dass er aus seiner Starre entkam. Zielstrebig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und wollte an ihnen vorbeigehen, den braunhaarigen Jungen noch immer fest im Visier.

Gerade, als er fast neben dem Pärchen stand und vorbeigehen wollte, sprang das quirlige Mädchen nach vorn und keuchte zwei Worte: „Eyes Rutherford!"

**

* * *

**

** A/N: **So, das war das erste Kapitel. Was das Alter der Protagonisten betrifft, habe ich mich ein wenig im Net schlau gemacht. Herausgefunden habe ich dabei, dass Eyes im Anime schon 17 Jahre alt war und Ayumu nur 14! Naja, dementsprechend sind sie in meinem fanfict 20 und 17.

Ayumu besucht noch die letzte Klasse der High-School und Eyes geht auf die Uni. Da ich mich mit dem englischen Schulsystem nicht so gut auskenne, hatte ich eine Freundin gefragt, die mir gesagt hat, dass man wohl mit 17 im letzten Jahr auf der High-School wäre. Sollte das nicht stimmen, dann ist er halt im 2. Jahr. Wichtig ist mir nur, dass Ayumu noch auf die High-School geht!

Da es den Anime bis jetzt nur in Japanisch und Englisch gibt, habe ich die meisten Ausdrücke wie „Blade Children" so belassen. Nur „littel Narumi" habe ich in „klein Narumi" geändert.

**Hätte wirklich gerne etwas Feedback von euch, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, wieviele Leute den Anime in Deutschland kennen. Würde deshalb gerne Reviews haben, um zu wissen, ob sich das Schreiben weiterhin lohnt. Danke!**


End file.
